River Song
|Raça = Humana |Origem = Demon's Run |Primeira Aparição = Silence in the Library |Aparições = [[River Song - Aparições|''veja a lista]] |Intérprete = Alex Kingston |Vídeo = Resgate da River - Doctor Who - BBC |Mãe = Amy Pond|Pai = Rory Williams}} '''River Song' (nascida como Melody Pond) é uma "criança da TARDIS" e a "esposa" do Décimo Primeiro Doctor. Ela é uma humana com características de Time Lord, concebida por seus pais, Amy Pond e Rory Williams, a bordo da TARDIS do Décimo Primeiro Doctor enquanto estes viajavam pelo Vórtex do Tempo. (TV: A Good Man Goes to War) Isso lhe dá grande força, a habilidade de se regenerar e um grande entendimento dos princípios complexos do tempo e espaço. (TV: The Time of Angels, Day of the Moon, A Good Man Goes to War, The Wedding of River Song) Ela ama o Doctor, e dividiu um relacionamento duradouro com ele. River é uma das poucas pessoas que sabe o nome do Doctor. (TV: Forest of the Dead, The Name of the Doctor) Melody foi tirada de seus pais quando criança por Madame Kovarian para se tornar uma arma do Silêncio em sua guerra contra o Doctor. Depois de sua (possivelmente) segunda regeneração, ela mata o Décimo Primeiro Doctor, mas ao recuperar o controle, ela dá as suas regenerações restantes ao Doctor, para ajudar a salvá-lo. (TV: Let's Kill Hitler) O Doctor e os pais dela a deixaram fazer seu próprio caminho no universo. Sem conexão com a sua família ou com o Silêncio, River virou uma arqueóloga, supostamente para acompanhar o Doctor através do tempo. Ela cruzou com o caminho do Doctor em várias ocasiões, em geral, com o resultado de que ela o encontra em pontos cada vez mais inicias em seu próprio fluxo de tempo. Na esperança de evitar paradoxos temporais, o Doctor lhe deu um diário para manter o controle de seus encontros e para impedi-la de revelar "spoilers" para ele sobre o seu próprio futuro. Novamente, forçada pelo Silêncio, ela fez uma nova tentativa contra a vida do Décimo Primeiro Doctor. Embora não tenha sido bem-sucedida, ela foi condenada por seu assassinato e passou muitos anos na Unidade de Contenção Stormcage por isso - Aparentemente para convencer o Universo de que o Doctor estava mesmo morto. Este confinamento se tornou mais suportável devido "as escapadas" frequentes para sair em encontros com o Doctor. (TV: First Night, Last Night) Ela acabou sendo perdoada por não haver provas de que o Doctor já existiu e se tornou uma Professora de Arqueologia. (TV: The Angels Take Manhattan) Ela morreu salvando o Décimo Doctor, Donna Noble, Strackman Lux, e as 4022 pessoas salvas no computador na Biblioteca. O Décimo Doctor salvou sua consciência digitalmente no sistema de computadores da Biblioteca, CAL. (TV: Forest of the Dead) Esse eco de dados desejava um verdadeiro adeus do Doctor, e persistiu por algum tempo. (TV: The Name of the Doctor). Antes de The Name of the Doctor ela se encontra com o Décimo Segundo Doctor em The Husbands of River Song no final desse episodio ele da a chave de fenda sonica que ela usa no episodio: Silence in the Library Biografia Concepção e Gestação Melody foi concebida logo após ou na mesma noite de núpcias dos pais, a bordo da TARDIS do Doctor ao transitar pelo Vortex do Tempo. A mãe de Melody, Amy Pond, foi sequestrada durante ou logo após sua "Lua de mel" e substituída por um "ganger" (Cópia). Esta cópia funcionava como um avatar através do qual Amy via a realidade como se ela estivesse presente no lugar do Ganger. Na verdade, Amy tinha sido levada para uma igreja baseada no asteróide Demon's Run no Século 52 para dar continuidade a gestação de Melody. Através da combinação de algumas circunstâncias de sua concepção no vórtex do tempo, mais a interferência do Silêncio, Melody desenvolveu algumas características de Time Lord (TV: A Good Man Goes to War) incluindo a regeneração. (TV: Day of the Moon, Let's Kill Hitler) Nascimento Apesar de seus pais serem casados, a mãe de Melody, Amy, insistiu que mantivesse seu sobrenome de solteira, Pond, para Melody. Amy opinou que "Melody Williams" foi o nome de uma professora de geografia, ao passo que "Melody Pond" lembra uma super-herói. Amy disse a Melody que ela nunca estaria sozinha, que o pai dela estava chegando para elas e que nem mesmo um exército poderia detê-lo. O secular Último Centurião nunca as havia deixado decepcionadas. (TV: A Good Man Goes to War) Dentro de um mês, Melody foi substituída por um "ganger" e levada pela Madame Kovarian ao Século 20 para ser criada para matar o Doctor. (TV: Day of the Moon, The Almost People, A Good Man Goes to War) Ela foi escolhida para esta tarefa por causa de sua concepção no Vórtex do Tempo. Isso lhe deu a possibilidade de grande força e regeneração, pilotar a TARDIS e compreender princípios complexos de tempo e espaço. (TV: Day of the Moon, The Time of Angels, A Good Man Goes to War, The Wedding of River Song) Foi através de seu avatar "ganger" que Melody conheceu seu pai e o Décimo Primeiro Doctor. A conexão de Melody para seu "ganger" é cortada, e assim seu "avatar" é liquefeito, enquanto seu pai e outros lutavam para salvá-la dos Monges Decapitados. (TV: A Good Man Goes to War) Uma Pequena Garota Perdida Melody foi sequestrada e treinada pelo Silêncio para matar o Doctor. Ela mais tarde afirmou que esta parte de sua vida é "um pouco confusa" de se lembrar devido aos poderes deles de apagar a memória. (TV: Let's Kill Hitler) Como uma pequena menina, ela acabou em um orfanato em 1969 na Flórida, sob forte esquema de segurança. (TV: Day of the Moon) Melody foi forçada a usar um traje astronauta da Apollo que o Silêncio atualizou com tecnologia alienígena. O traje podia se mover de forma autônoma e iria colocar Melody em si mesmo, tanto para o controle quanto para prover o sustento. De inteligência e comunicação artificiais, o traje automaticamente colocaria uma Melody assustada em contato com a autoridade máxima que poderia encontrar: o Presidente Richard Nixon, em qualquer telefone que estivesse próximo no momento. Melody ligou repetidas vezes para Nixon, pedindo ajuda e descrevendo o "homem do espaço" (o traje) que iria "come-la" (autonomamente colocá-la dentro de si mesmo), mas sem saber que ajuda ela precisava ou onde exatamente ela estava. (TV: The Impossible Astronaut / Day of the Moon; WC: Prequel (The Impossible Astronaut) Esses telefonemas a levam ao seu primeiro encontro físico com o Décimo Primeiro Doctor, e ao primeiro contato com ele que ela iria provavelmente se lembrar. No entanto, do ponto de vista do Doctor e dos pais dela, eles ainda iriam se conhecer por meio do "ganger" em Demon's Run. Ela se aproximou do Doctor enquanto estava no traje espacial, o que levou a mãe dela a atirar-la com medo da morte iminente do Doctor. A viseira do traje foi danificado, mas Melody saiu ilesa. (TV: The Impossible Astronaut / Day of the Moon) thumb|180px|Uma jovem Melody escapa de seu traje espacial e foge. ([[TV: Day of the Moon)]] Ela voltou para Graystark três meses depois, e descobre sua mãe em seu quarto. Melody implora por ajuda, mas Amy estava confusa por causa de uma foto de si mesma com uma Melody criança. Com a chegada do Silêncio, Melody força para sair do traje e foge, ela demora tempo suficiente para ver o Doctor mais uma vez. (TV: Day of the Moon) thumb|left|180px|Primeira Regeneração de Melody. ([[TV: Day of the Moon)]]Durante os próximos seis meses, ela foi até Nova York. Ela desenvolveu uma doença terminal, mas sabia que poderia "consertá-la", regenerando. Ela estava em um beco quando ela finalmente sucumbiu à sua doença em Janeiro de 1970, e regenerou. (TV: Day of the Moon, Let's Kill Hitler) Mels Na década de 1990, ela era uma criança em Leadworth, e ainda usava o nome de Melody, depois abreviando para Mels. A regeneração de Melody em Mels a transformou em uma criança no meio de Nova York. Mels cresceu como uma amiga de infância perto de seus pais, que não tinham ideia de que ela era sua filha. Ela muitas vezes se meteu em problemas, com explosões de comportamento criminosos e imprudentes durante sua adolescência. (TV: Let's Kill Hitler) Mels frequentou a Escola Primária Leadworth com os seus pais. Durante o Terceiro Ano, ela era a única pessoa de quem Veronica Stackmore tinha medo. Um ano depois de Veronica ter roubado o boneco do homem maltrapilho, Mels colocou uma máscara e se declarou como "A Ovelha da Perdição". Ela conseguiu assustar Veronica e a fez devolver o boneco de volta para Amelia, mas não antes de thumb|left|"Eu sou a garota mais forte do mundo!" - Mels lutando contra dois goblins de Krampus.decapitá-lo. Mels assegurou a sua mãe que boneco poderia ser consertado com fita. Quando Amelia perguntou por que os adultos não acreditavam nas coisas que Veronica fazia, Mels disse que sentia que os adultos eram idiota e que ela poderia ficar como uma garota para sempre. Quando Krampus e seus goblins invadiram Leadworth, os goblins disseram a Mels que tinham ouvido "muitas histórias" sobre ela e, em seguida, tentaram atacá-la, mas em vez disso ela usou sua força super humana para atacá-los. Depois, Krampus encurralou Mels, juntamente com seus pais, os prendendo em papel de decoração de Natal. Quando Verônica recusou Krampus, ele e seus goblins desapareceram, deixando apenas Mels com as memórias do incidente. Após a peça de Natal na escola em que seus pais interpretaram Maria e José, Mels apresentou a sua mãe o boneco do Doctor Maltrapilho e concordou com o seu avô quando ele disse que Amelia e Rory faziam um "casal adorável." (HQ: Imaginary Enemies) Mels detinha o recorde da escola de bens confiscados. Ela já usou Amy e Rory para causar uma distração para que ela pudesse pegar de volta itens que foram confiscados do Armário dos Professores, e em seguida, fugiu pelo telhado saindo pela a janela do banheiro dos professores. (PROSA: Nothing O'Clock) Ironicamente, Amy, em grande parte criou Mels sem saber que ela estava fazendo isso. Amelia esperava por Mels do lado de fora do escritório da diretora e sempre depois destes incidentes conversava com ela, muito parecido com o jeito que uma mãe habitualmente faria. Mels estava obcecada pelo o "Doctor Maltrapilho" de Amelia. Sonhava em se casar com ele e alegou na escola que os desastres históricos eram culpa dele, porque ele não interveio. Todas estas opiniões negativas do Doctor foram condicionadas pelo o Silêncio. Durante todo o tempo, ela sabia thumb|Mels finalmente se encontra com o Doctor. ([[TV: Let's Kill Hitler)]]que Amy e Rory eram seus pais e que ela pretendia matar o Doctor. Mels também estava envolvida no roubo de carros e ônibus. (TV: Let's Kill Hitler) Mels eventualmente ajudou Amy a ver que Rory a amava depois que ela passou toda uma década pensando que ele era gay. Ela garantiu, assim, a sua própria existência. Ao faltar o casamento de seus melhores amigos/pais no dia 26 de Junho de 2010, ela explicou mais tarde disse que "Não vou a casamentos". Mels adiou o seu primeiro encontro com o Doctor por mais de um ano, ao mesmo tempo em que evitou a interação com uma versão futura de si mesma. (TV: Let's Kill Hitler, The Big Bang) Virando River Song thumb|left|Através de um grande sacrifício Melody vira River. ([[TV: Let's Kill Hitler)]]Em outono de 2011, Melody roubou um carro (de novo) e seguiu seus pais para o milharal, onde o Doctor chegou, assim que recebeu a "mensagem" deles. Apresentando-se, Melody manteve o Doctor sobre a mira de uma arma para fugir da polícia. Exigindo que fosse levada para matar Hitler, Melody atirou na TARDIS, fazendo com que ela atingisse o escritório de Hitler em 1938, inadvertidamente, salvando-o do Teselecta. Ela então foi acidentalmente atingida por uma bala perdida que Hitler tinha atirado no Teselecta, forçando-a a se regenerar. Sua nova forma foi reconhecida como River Song pelo o Doctor e os seus pais. Como programado, River matou o Doctor, usando um batom que contém um veneno incurável. Alegremente chamando-se de psicopata, Melody correu freneticamente por Berlim, roubando roupas de clientes em um restaurante elegante. O Teselecta (que trouxe os pais de River a bordo) decidiu a punir, mas o Doctor o impediu de machucar ela. Quando seus pais estavam em perigo de serem mortos pelos seus anticorpos, Melody ficou surpresa ao ver o Doctor ignorar sua dor para salvá-los. Ela também ficou com ciúmes da "River Song" que ele ficava mencionando, exigindo saber quem ela era. No entanto, o Doctor a fez pilotar a TARDIS (que lhe ensinou como) para salvar Amy e Rory. Melody então concordou em dar uma mensagem a River Song do Doctor que estava morrendo, e ele sussurrou em seu ouvido. Perguntando quem era River, Amy fez o Teselecta se transformar na nova encarnação de Melody. Melody percebeu que ela era a pessoa que o Doctor continuava chamando por socorro. Amy perguntou a Melody o que o Doctor sussurrou em seu ouvido. Em vez de responder a essa pergunta, Melody perguntou a seus pais, se o Doctor "valia a pena." Ao dizer "sim", Melody despertou o Doctor, usando todas as suas regenerações restantes para trazê-lo de volta à vida. Ela desmaiou no processo. O Doctor levou River até o "melhor hospital do universo" para se recuperar. Sabendo de seu futuro como uma companion casual, ele deixou um diário em forma de TARDIS como um presente, na esperança de evitar "spoilers", presciente de que isso poderia destruir o universo. (TV: Let's Kill Hitler) Depois de recuperar, River encontrou as roupas que seus pais deixaram para ela; ela acreditava que Amy as tinha trazido pois havia muitas saias curtas. (GAME: The Eternity Clock) Na esperança de encontrar o Doctor mais uma vez, River entrou na Universidade Luna em 5123. Quando perguntado por que ela queria estudar arqueologia, River disse que ela estava "à procura de um bom homem." Seus estudos levariam ela a saber de algumas localizações do Doctor no passado. (TV: Let's Kill Hitler) : No entanto, qualquer tipo de menção registrada dele viria a ser apagado da história pelo próprio Doctor, levando a um paradoxo. (TV:'' The Angels Take Manhattan) Aventuras com o Doctor thumb|left|River submersa no [[Lago Silencio esperando pelo Décimo Primeiro Doctor. (TV: ''Closing Time)]]No dia em que River recebeu seu doutorado, Kovarian apareceu com agentes da Igreja e do Silêncio. Eles apreenderam ela, a forçaram em um traje de astronauta modificado, a levaram para Utah em 22 de Abril de 2011 e submergi-la no Lago Silencio para esperar o Doctor. (TV: Closing Time) Quando chegou a hora de matá-lo, River drenou a energia de sua arma para desafiar um ponto fixo no tempo. O tempo se transformou em uma realidade onde toda a história aconteceu ao mesmo tempo. Ela inicialmente se recusou a corrigir o seu erro. River confessou a Kovarian que ela tinha se apaixonado pelo Doctor. Ela também confessou isso para o próprio Doctor. ] en:River Song ro:River Song es:River Song ru:Ривер Сонг nl:River Song fr:River Song he:ריבר סונג Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Companions